The Shadow Princess
by iamme666
Summary: A new story about my Oc. A girl who lives a normal life, and yearns for more. And boy, does she get it. Rated M for language and content. Accepting Oc's and suggestions for couples for my Oc's, other Oc's and cannon characters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A Short Introduction

I lay here. In the very meadow of where I was born. It's peaceful. I can think. Though, think isn't the right word. I question myself. I question life and death. purpose and reason. Where do we come from? How did this all begin? Why do we die? Where do we go? Just question after question. It's only recently that I started wondering.

How rude of me to start off in such a depressed manner! I am Taylor. A seventeen year old girl fox. Though, technically the term for us anthromorphic beings is "Mobian". Which also happens to be the name of my planet. I'm not all that interesting of a girl. At least, I think I'm not. And I don't see a reason to think otherwise. I hide my face behind square rimmed glasses and long bangs of my jet black hair to hide my plain face. Though my older brother Christopher tells me that I put my self down too much. Whatever...

I tend to avoid the attention of men though. It's something that happened to my mother, but I'll explain more in the future. All of them seem obnoxious and perverted. So immature and uneducated. So, I don't see why they'd be interested in me anyway. I'm a dull person. I rarely have my face out of a book, and when I do no one likes to hear about it. I'm also quite a dark natured person. A "goth" I think most call it these days. So, antisociality is already an obvious aspect of my personality. It would, however be nice to have someone to talk to. (Besides my arrogant brother). Someone that _would_ like to spend time with me and like the same literature and music I passionately spend time with. But ah, well.

Something I left out about mysef, is that I'm a princess. I know what your thinking; "A fair maiden who wears fancy victorian era dresses and wheres expensive jewels and make up!"... Well, no. My brother and I live normally outside our kingdom. We are from a race of "Shadow Demons". At least, I'm half shadow demon. My brother, however is full blooded. His mother is the queen. My mother was a witch. Unfortunately, my father had a fetish for both. Which causes alot of problems that you'll read later in this story.

So, as short as this was. I'm afraid that this is all I can tell you for now. As the reader of this tale, I advise you go on. Lest you don't want to know everything about who I am. If that's the case, read something else. But for those of you who'll stick around. Sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy reading of my adventures.


	2. the Beginning

Chapter I

the beginning

It was another ordinary Monday morning. My alarm clock woke me up at precisely 4:30. I yawned and hit the off button. I sat up and stretched my arms. "Mmm... Another day of school." I said getting out of my bed. I turned on the warm water in my picking out my clothes I stepped in. The water woke me up a bit. After cleaqning up, I went and dressed in my school uniform. A white collar shirt with a black skirt. I put on a black coat and tied a black bowtie in the collar. I went into the room of my older brother Chris.

He was face down in his pillow asleep. "Chris." I said, nudging him a bit. "Nn... Leave me alone." He grumbled. Even half asleep, his voice had a calm and sultry purr to it. I was not going to let him sleep in again. I pushed him. "Rrrr! Wake up!" Still, he refused. I gave up. "I'm going to school, Chris. Aren't you at least going to say goodbye."

To this he sat up. "Mm... Sorry, sweetheart." I just had a late night with-"

"a lady friend?" I inturrupted, picking up what seemed to be the discarded panties of his visitor from the previous night.

He gave a tired grin. "What can I say? Women are crazy for gentlemen like myself. If they want a good time, it would be rude of me not to give them one. You'd be bringing just as much men home if you'd stop being a shut in."

I gave a sigh. "Bye, Chris." I gave him a kiss on his forhead and went into the garage to pull out my bicycle.

"Who is he kidding?!" I thought to myself whilst pedaling my way to school. You'd have to be pretty fucking desperate to chase after a girl like me."

I finally got to school and the bell rang. I went to my first period math class. Which was a Triganometry class. An advanced class for a junior. After that was my ROTC class. I was an l.e III. I'm not sure why I took the class in the first plcae. I guess P.E wasn't as entertaining. Then was English class. My favorite class. All I had to do was sit there and read my book. Which was entitled "Memnoch the Devil" By Anne Rice. Who is my favorite author. The day was normal. Then at the end came lunch.

I got my tray and sat down at my usual table. Next to a little Shiba-Inu dog boy who's around 12ish. My friend Spike.

"Hey Taylor." He said with his cute boyish grin. "How are you doing today?"

I simply answered with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Nothing." I answered, stabbing my burger with a plastic fork.

"Well, it sounds like something. You seem depressed. Er... Well, more depressed than usual."

I put somethought in before answering. "Well, Spike. Have you ever felt like something was missing in your life?"

"Well, I did lose my favorite DS game... But then it turned out between the couch cushion."

I laughed. "You adorable thing you... No, I meant that my life feels kind of empty. But I guess we all feel that way."

He gave me my favorite smile. "Mabye you need a boyfriend."

I huffed. "It'd be nice but I can't think of anyone for that position."

"Well, I'm sure something will come up." He said as he finished his lunch. "See you later, Taylor."

After lunch I had to go to work. I worked in a Wicka store. There, they're supposed to sell salts, powders, spells, and other items for practicing magic. But they sold many tacky knick knacks and trinkets. And the palm reading was a joke. But, it paid well, and I didn't have to do much of anything for it. So, it worked out quite well. It was my job to sweep the floor and organize the books. But that wouldn't be my only job.

"You, girl." My boss began. A short and stout rat. "I gotta leave early, so you're staying after to close up the shop, got it?"

"Yes sir." I replied.

After about 10:00, the shop had closed. I used the key that my boss gave me to lock the front door and exit out the back into the alley way. It was October, so, it was cold with a skirt on. The chill didn't bother me though, I actually like the cold weather. i locked the back door behind me and turned around. I came nose to chest with a large black wolf with menacing yellow eyes and a cheshire grin.

"Hello." He said in a deep purr of a voice.

I could do nothing but keep silent. "..."

"Aw. A shy girl. That's how I usually like 'em. Now tell me..." He slowly wrapped an arm around my waist and rubbed my chin with the ball of his thumb. "What's a little thing like you doing in this part of town alone?"

I gave a small whimper and tried pulling away, but his grip became tighter.

"Naughty, trying to slip away. I havn't even done anything..." He gave a smirk. "Yet."

I then began to struggle. I opened my mouth to scream, but he cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Listen you. You're going to come with me, nice and easy. No struggling, and no squealing. And no harm will come to you." He then pulled a poket knife from his coat. "Got it?"

I madew no sound or movement, but I could feel hot tears running down my face.

"to make sure you stay behaved..." He took a hankerchief and tied it around my outh to gag me, and a pair of handcuffs bound my wrists behind my back. "Now c'mon." He yanked me by the hair on my head into the back seat of a black Honda.

Never have I felt so scared. What was he going to do?! Why did he take me?! Will I live when this is all over?! I could not fight it, I could only pray. I don't know if there is a God. But if so, which one?! Would he or she listen?! Am I worth listening to?! A million questions ran through my head and the only thing there was to do wassilently cry, for my fate was in the hands of whoever cared enough to hold it.


	3. Nikki

Chapter II

Darling Nikki

The man drove for a few hours. I couldn't see much besides the passing streetlights that danced outside the tinted windows. I didn't feel very well. I was tired from the long day, and I began to feel sick to my stomach. It might've been the motion or the nervous feeling from what was going to happen.

We finally stopped in front of what looked like an old abandon wherehouse. I recnized it as a factory that functioned some time ago. It was a toy factory that ran a decade or so ago. It closed down and was now used as a hideout for crooks on the lamb and drug dealers like almost every other building in this part of town. Which didn't make me feel any better.

He carried me out of the car and to a door with a busted window that had a wooden board to cover it. He gave a knock.

"Who's there?!" A deep voice grunted.

"It's me, Darrel." The wolf stated.

The door opened and revealed a grizzly bear that might've been the size of three Darrels. I was pretty glad that he wasn't the one I met in the alley way.

"Who's that you got there, Derrel?" The grizzly asked.

"She was in the alley way over on Boulder Street. I figured we can make some money off her." Darrel set me down in front of him and smirked as he gave a pat on my rear end. "Think I should break her in before showing the boss?"

I felt even sicker than before.

"Nah, she don't look in top shape. And 'sides, he went out for a small trip and won't be back for a week or two, it'll give her time to feel better."

Darrel sneered. "Fuck! The hell am I supposed to do with her then?!"

"Give her to Nikki. She'll take care of her." The bear replied.

"fine." Darrel sighed as he slung me over his shoulder. "Would've been fun, but ah, well."

He walked around for a bit until he found her. We approached a girl. A white ferret with spikey purple hair, yellow eyes, and clothes that were like something you'd see at a grunge concert. She had a Jersey accent when she spoke.

"What do you want, Derrel?! I finished all my jobs for today."

"You're going to take this girl for a bit. Feed her and get her something to sleep in. And for fuck's sake, don't let her out of your sight!" Darrel oredered as he roughly dropped me in front of her. I whimpered in pain.

"Why the hell do I got to take care of her?!" She whined.

"Because I said so! If you don't like it, I'll kick you back out into the street corner you came from!" And with that, Darrel left.

Nikki sighed and undid the gag around my mouth and unbound my arms. "What's your name, kid?"

I didn't answer.

She petted my back in comfort. "It's alright. I'm not an asshole like those other guys. You can talk to me."

It took every bit of strength I had, but I finally gave. "I'm T-Taylor..." I was shaking. I was scared and cold.

She smiled. "There, was that so bad? I'm Nikki by the way."

"Nikki..." I repeated tiredly.

"You hungry, kiddo?" She asked. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I-" I held my stomach and began to cry. She hugged me and helpped me up.

"c'mon." She sighed. "You're staying with me."

She took me into the attic. There was one bed and the rest was empty space. She lay me in bed and tucked the covers around me. I was still crying.

"What's wrong, now?" She asked.

"I want to go home! I want to see my big brother! I don't want to be here any more!" I cried. warm tears poured down my cheeks.

She looked like she was putting thought into something. "Alright... I don't think you're cut out for life here. So, I'll tell you something. I can help you leave, but not tonight. You're way too sick." I nodded and she went on. "Think you can hold out for a week or two?"

"Anything to get home, Nikki."

"Alright then." She agreed as she laid next to me. "Get some shut-eye. You start work tomorrow."

We both fell asleep in the dark silence. I was still afriad. More questions popped into my head. Like what Chris might be doing or how Nikki was going to help me pull off running away. Despite these thoughts, I drifted into a deep slumber. Hoping for the best in the morrow.

The next moning, I woke up feeling a bit better than the previous night. The sun shot small beams of light between the baracaded windows of the building. The only thing was that Nikki was no longer beside me. I had a small panic moment before she appeared through the door with a couple of scones in her hands.

"I got some breakfast. Here." She offered one to me, but I simply turned my head.

"I'm not hungry..." I mumbled.

Nikki shook her head. "Listen kid. If you don't eat, you'll get sick. If you get sick, you cant work. And if you can't work, these guys'll beat you until you either work or stop moving permenately. So, I'd suggest you eat, because the opportunity comes not so very often."

I sighed and took the scone. It was very dry and tasteless, but the way Nikki made it sound. It was better than nothing. I finished it and then Nikki gave me some clothes. A black tank-top with the waist cut off and a skirt that was much too small. Along with some flats. I Blushed as I saw myself in the mirror.

"Let me explain." She began. "The boys here run a drug business. Cocaine mostly. And this is where they deal. You, me, and the other girls are supposed to be like 'Maids' here. We wait on them, and do whatever they say."

I felt my stomach turn.

"I know, kid I know. But you've got to do what they say. No matter what it is, you need to just stick to it, 'til I can get out out of here. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Nikki." I answered, tearing up.

"Hey, hey... No more of that either." She cooed, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "No tears. You need to stay strong. You want to see your big brother again, right?"

"More than anything, Nikki"

"Then you need to stick it out here. Bottle it up until the right momment comes to let it out. And don't you dare let those men out there see you cry! They will do whatever they can to break you. And I'll be pretty damned dissapointed in you if you let a couple of miserable fucks shoot down your self esteem. So be tough. Okay?"

I nodded. As low as my self esteem already was, I promised her not to let it down any lower. I would do my best to keep my word. I repeated it to myself over and over agian as we walked out. It was time to begin my hopefully temporary lifestyle.


	4. Saved

Chapter III

Saved

Nikki and I went out into a part of the wherehouse that was decorated like a penthouse. With a group of men sitting on a velvet couch around a table with alchoholic drinks and ashtrays along with the assorted drugs they were using. The first of them to notice us was Darrel. Who gave me a grin.

"Well, well. If it ain't the little cutie from the alley way! You seem to be doing alot better this morning."

I blushed and gave silecnce. I couldn't muster up the courage to reply. Though, through the corner of my eye I spotted a man on the other side of the couch. A casually dressed white cat with light blue eyes and blonde hair on his crown. He studied me and grinned because he knew that I had spotted him.

"Girls, go get me and my friends here some drinks and a couple of smokes will you?" Darrel requested and gave Nikki a slap on the rear.

Nikki gave him a glare that made even my blood run cold. "Do it again, Darrel... I swear I will rip off that hand and beat the living shit out of you with it."

Darrel gulpped a bit. "Ah... C'mon baby, I'm just being a little friendly..."

"Little friendly?! I'LL BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU IF YOU WANT TO BE A LITTLE FRIENDLY!"

"Nikki!" I stopped her before she got to him. "Can we just please go get them what they asked for?"

She sighed and calmed. "Fine..." She started walking to the kitchen and I turned to see the cat lean over to whisper something in Darrel's ear.

I quickly followed her into the kitchen. She mixed them thier drinks and set a couple of cigarettes on a tray and handed it to me.

"Go take this to them. I'll cool off in here." She requested.

I Nodded and went back over to the group of men. I set thier tray onto the table and started back.

"Hey, wait." Darrel commanded. "You, what was your name?"

"Taylor." I answered.

"Ah." He began. "Taylor, I'd like you to meet my friend, Lousie VanPelle." He gestured to the cat.

Lousie grinned and spoke in a French like accent. "Hello there, Miss Taylor. I'm pleased to meet your aquiantence."

I simply gave a small bow of my head.

"You see, Lousie here sais he wants to take you home to work for him." Darrel stated.

Lousie smiled. "I'll pay $20,000 for the girl."

Darrel's eyes widened. "Sir! That's 5 times as much as a pound of coke!"

"Well, this girl must be 5 times as much satisfying, yes?"

Darrel turned to speak with the grizzly next to him. I flushed as Lousie's eyes studdied me. He gave a cheshire grin as i tried to look away.

Darrel extended his hand. "Mr. Van Pelle sir, you've got yourself a deal."

They shook hands and Darrel was given his money. I was escorted to a white limosuine. I sat with Lousie who told the driver to take us to his home. I looked out the back and the last thing I could see was Nikki rushing out to see where I had gone. Her face was sorrowful as she realized what had happened.

I slumpped down in my seat and sighed.

"Why so sad, sweetheart?" He asked as he scootched over to me and draped an arm over my shoulders.

"Please sir... I just want to go home." I said.

"Oh, honey. I can arrange that."

"You can?!" I asked feeling a bit better.

He grinned "Of course." He purred and gently rubbed my leg. "But you'll have to do a little something for me."

I fell numb, but was able to squirm away. "I-"

"It's not really a choice, dear." He grabbed both my wrists and held me down as he laid hot kisses on my neck. "Just let it happen, if you do not scream or try to run away, I will take you home."

"Nn!" I whimpered as he tore off my top and shuddered as his tounge pressed to my exposed navel.

_Do not let him bring you down!_ I heard Nikki's voice call to me.

I did something that I usually don't like doing. I extended my claws and I swiped at his face. He fell back and held his face and screamed in pain. Then, I took the opportunity to escape. The sun roof had been left open, so I jumped out of there and onto the roof of the car.

The vehicle was still moving, and we were on the highway. I swallowed all my fear, and jumped off. I rolled as soon as I hit the ground. I rolled into the forestation that bordered the highway. I looked back and the car came to a screeching halt. I saw Lousie get out holding a strange fire arm weapon.

"Damn! She was a deamon! If I had known, I wouldn't have let my gaurd down so easily. Oh, but I'll find her... And when I do, I won't be so easy with her!"

I took a step back and bumped into something. I turned around to find it to be a someone. I started to scream, but he cupped a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh..."

He was a boy who looked around my age, a dark grey fox with orange eyes and a scar near his right eye. He also had a cut on his left ear. he wore dark clothing as well.

He made sure I was silent until Lousie had gone away. He then released me. I turned to face him and saw that he had a flushed face.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I realized I was still toppless.

He handed me his jacket of black leather. I put it on and Zipped it up. It was a bit heavy looking on me, but it was better than being half naked.

"Sorry you had to see that." I said shyly.

The boy gave no answer, but sat there and studdied me.

"Uhm... Thanks for saving me." I tried again, but still no answer.

I gave up and started to walk away.

"It's getting dark.." He said in a quiet voice. "Too dark to see."

"But I must get home." I said.

"I'll take you home tomorrow. Stay with me tonight." And then he picked my up so that I was piggy riding on his back. To which, I heavily blushed.

He carried me into the city. He brought us to an appartment building. He set me down and opened the door for me. The furniture was black and the walls wer decorated with different styles of canvas painting.

"Wow." I was captivated by the art. "Did you draw this?"

He nodded.

"They're amazing! I mean, you use alot of dark colors. I like that. You have an amazing talent."

He Flushed a little and nodded.

I could tell by now that he didn't talk much. Though, That mightv'e been part of the reason I felt so comfortable around him. He set a blanket and some pillows on the couch.

"Are those for me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Take the bed."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with a blush crossing his face.

"look..." I began. "I feel awful for taking your clothes, and I sure as hell don't want to take your bed to. But, if I bust sleep in the bed, mabye we should share."

He sat there and stared at me. I don't know if I weirded him out or if he was just thinking, but he finally spoke. "O-Okay..."

He gave me things to sleep in. A black tanktop and a pair of boxers. I went into the bedroom and he was already in bed wearing black sweatpants. He glanced at me, then quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. i climbed into bed and he became redder the closer I came. I sighed and held his face so he looked directly at me. "Look," I began. "You agreed we could share, correct?"

He nodded.

"Did I say sex was included with that agreement?"

He shook his head.

"So stop being so nervous! I promise that I'm not going to rape you in your sleep, and I'm quite sure you won't either. So, can you please just relax?"

He nodded. "Okay."

I laid next to him and he turned off the light. The only light that was visible was the moonlight shining out the window. I laid my head on his chest.

"You never gave me a name." I told him.

"It's... It's Beat." He blushed.

"Mm... Beat. Well, thank you for saving me out there, Beat. You're a great friend."

With that, I kissed his cheek and I felt his heart flutter. But we both eventually fell asleep. The first sound sleep I've had in a long time.


	5. Hurt and Comfort

Chapter IV

Hurt and Comfort

I opened my eyes. There I was, safe and sound in my room. I sat up and stretched, feeling much better than I usually do. I felt at peace until I heard a noise come from the kitchen. Loud crashing, banging, growling, and Chris yelling! I sprang to my feet and rushed into the kitchen.

Everything was covered in blood and all I saw was my brother in the form of a ferell fox. Or what was left of him. He was limp and lifeless. His purely white fur was drenched in blood.

"Chris..." I teared up as I picked his head up and set it on my lap.

"S-sister." He coughed. Blood was oozing from his mouth. "D-don't be afraid..."

I cried. "Of what?!" His body lost all traces of life in my arms.

I could do nothing but sit and cry. Then, a dark figure loomed over me. I turned around and saw a black dragon.

"Look at you, little princess. All alone. No one to defend you." He said with a grin.

"What have you done with my brother?!"

"He sleeps in the firey pit of Hell. You'll be with him soon, my dear... But not yet." He gave a smirk as he carassed my chin with his tail. "I'd like to savor the look of fear on your face while I can."

"But why?" I began to sob as his tail left a small cut on my cheek.

"You shouldn't exist, my pet. You are an abomination to your kin."

"But I am a demon. Many who live above and below this world are of demon kin."

"You are only a half breed. Which is why I must destroy you and those who dare to stop me. You have a strong demon herritage in your bloodline, which can make you quite powerful. But you're other side... Your mother was a witch."

"No.." I began. "Father told me that my mother was a demon!"

He circled around me. "Your Father is a liar! Your mother was a witch! It is forbidden for a demon to breed with a user of witchcraft!"

I got up. I felt a mixture of anger and shock go through me. "You lie! This is not true!"

"I grow tired of this dull conversation!" He growled.

He wrapped his tail around my throat and flew through the window. i struggled, but it only made him grip tighter. After a few moments I decided to try and fight. I bared my sharp fanged teeth and bit down on his tail. He let out a screech and released me. I fell for miled. And right before I hit the ground, I woke up.

I sat up quickly, in Beat's bed. I had a strange metalic taste in my mouth. Beat was beside me, holding his arm.

"Beat? What happened?!" I asked.

"You were dreaming..." He began. "I tried to comfort you, and you bit me!"

I brushed my finger across my bottom lip and saw that the taste in my mouth was his blood.

"Beat... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm... I'm so sorry..." I burried my face into my hands and cried.

Never, have I done anything like this. I felt horrible that I had hurt my new friend. I then felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Please..." He cradled me. "Do not cry. It was an accident. I do not like to see you sad."

I hugged him back, but did not stop crying. "How could you forgive a horrible abomination like me?!"

He looked at me. We were both suprised by the comment.

"Abomination?" He began. "You are not an abomination. You are a very sweet and kind girl. Nothing about that is bad. Why would you call yourself something so horrible?"

"Because it is what I am!" I yelled. "There is nothing 'sweet' or 'pretty' about me. I do not belong in this world. I am not a normal girl."

"No one is normal." He corrected.

I kept crying, and he held me close. It went on for a few hours. It was noon when we were still sitting in his bed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No." I sniffled.

He wipped a tear from my cheek. "But you look like you have not eaten in days."

"I'm fine." I protested.

"Please, at least eat somthing." He begged.

I finally gave up. "Okay, Beat."

He guided me to his kitchen and sat me at the table. He made me some eggs and toast with some orange juice. He sat next to me to make sure I kept good on my word.

"Why must you insist on doing that?" I asked.

"Because I care about your well being." He answered.

"Why?"

He blushed slightly. "I'm not sure."

He gave me some clothes to wear. Another tank top and some shorts that I had to wear a belt to keep on. We left later to go find my house. I looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just don't like myself." I answered sadly.

He stopped. "Why, Taylor?!"

"I feel so useless. I mean, name _one _thing I've done that is any good to you!"

"Uhm..." He thought. Then he turned a fair shade of red. "I have a new friend." He said. He then gave me a kiss on my forhead.

I blushed. "I think you are a good friend to, Beat."

I risked alot by holding his hand. He tensed a bit, but then gave me a shy smile. And we both walked home. Hand in hand. A rare moment of comfort; To know I have gained such a caring new friend.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying my story! I don't know because I has no reveiws! I'd like to start hearing some feedback! And as the description implies I am still looking for OC's and couple suggestions. They can be for one of my Oc's (Including Chris, Nikki, and Taylor) and cannon characters. Thank you, there is more coming soon. REVIEW!


	6. The Invitation

Chapter IIV

The Invitation

Beat and I walked together until we came to my house. The releived look on my face brought a smile to his. He walked me to the door and knocked. Chris answered and immidiately picked him up by the shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER, YOU SICK FUCK?!" His chrimson eyes were glowing in fury.

"Nothing!" Beat protested.

I had to cut in. "No Chris! This boy saved me! He didn't lay a hand on me!"

Chris calmed and set him down. He went over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, my sweet little sister! My beautiful little darling, are you okay?!" He asked, kissing my crown.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine, Chris! Now stop, you're embarassing me in front of Beat!"

Beat gave a bit of a laugh. To which, I blushed.

Chris raised a brow. "He your new boyfriend?" He asked.

"No!" Me and Beat said at the exact same time.

"We're just friends, Chris." I explained.

"Hmm. Well, perhaps I have something that you two 'friends' can do together." He took out a small sealed envelope from his coat. "It's a letter from Father." He handed it to me, and I opened and read it.

**To my beloved children; Christopher and Taylor,**

**Salutations, my dear children. I have mised you both ever so greatly. I send this letter as a notice that I am having a gala held in the castle in honor of the Royal Peace Ceremony. As the Princess and Prince of the kingdom, it is requested that you come. I, and the other royals from various kingdoms would be pleased to have you join the festivities. You are welcome to bring along friends.**

**With much love from, your father; Damien Romanovich.**

"An invitation to a ball." I stated. "But what's the royal peace ceremony?"

Chris explained. "As you know, the different demon kingdoms all have different traits about them, depending on who lives in them, and what their beleifs are."

"Yes."

"Well, centuries ago. We were at constant war with eachother. One kingdom at the other's throat. It was catastrophic! It lasted for so many centuries. That was, until the great gods and godesses of our worshipping came down upon us and demanded we find some middle ground. So, all the kings and queens, including our father, decided to make a treaty, so that we may live and let live with whatever they choose to beleive in. It brang peace to our worlds and helpped us evolve into more than the barbaric creatures that mortals mistake us for now. And to celebrate it, a gala is to be held at a different kingdom each year. This year so happens to be our kingdom's year."

Both Beat and I were facinated by this. Chris cleared his throat and gestured to him.

"Oh." I began. I turned to Beat and blushed slightly. "Beat. Would you like to be my escort for my father's gala?" I asked.

Beat bowed politely and gave me a cute boyish grin. "T'would be an honor, M'lady."

I gave a slight giggle and kissed his cheek. Making him blush. "Then it's a date."

"Date?" He stuttered a bit.

"A friend date." I giggled.

He started turning a fair shade of red. "Erm... A friend date it is then."

"Why are you so shy?" I asked him.

"I have trouble talking to girls..." He answered timidly. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

Chris gave a smile. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Beat?"

Beat nodded and we all proceeded into the house. I smelled London broil. One of my favorites. Beat and I sat next to one another as Chris prepared the plates. After we settled in and started eating, we had much fun. We conversated, joked laughed. It was very nice to have Beat as a guest.

After we finished. Beat seemed to realize something.

"I have nothing to wear to the party." He said.

"Hmm..." Chris thought. "You said something about being a painter, Beat?"

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Then I think I have a proposition. There's a white room in this house, and as elegant of a color as it is, I can't stand the blank walls! Would you paint a mural on it? If you do a good job, I will give you the proper attire."

Beat and Chris shook hands. "Come Taylor." Beat requested. 'You're helping."

I nodded and we gathered paints of different colors and proceded to a room with purely white walls. As I bent to open a can of paint, I felt some being slung at me! I dodged quick enough so that it hit the wall. A big splatter of blue paint which came from Beat who had one of those playful "I didn't do anything faces" followed by a wry smirk.

I Grinned back and slung red paint back at him. Some of it got him, but the wall recieved most of it. It then became an all out war. Colors of every kind were being tossed back and forth between us. Red, blue, yellow, black, green, purple, pink. Everywhere. The mess became a giant mural of platters. And we ended our war with a tackle of a hug. Down I went, bringing him down with me.

His body was on top of mine. We paused, nose to nose and unable to do or say a thing. Then, for no reason at all, we burst into laughter. He rolled off of me and to my side. He hugged me and we laughed for a good while. Until we were in pain and unable to then observed our work. With his arm still around me, we admired what our fun had created.

It was getting dark. So, I escorted him outside my door.

"I had alot of fun, Beat." I said.

"I did to." He agreed.

We stood in akward silence for a moment.

"Well. I should go." He said. As he began to leave, I stopped him.

"Beat, wait!"

"Mmm-?" Was all he got out before I gave him a kiss. "Goodnight, Beat."

He gave a sigh as I went back into the house. I waved him bye out my window as he worked up enough concience to leave. I got ready for bed and went to sleep. Another smile came to my face as I recalled the fun I had with my friend.


	7. the Perfect Evening

Chapter V

The Perfect Evening

A week had past. A very nice one, may I add. I spent lunch with both Spike and Beat at the table. I invited Spike to come along to the party. And a few days after I had bumpped into Nikki on the street. She's coming along to. I had my brother pick out a dress for me, though he wouldn't let me see it until I put it on for the party.

When the night came, I slipped into a sleeve and shoulderless black victorian dress with a corset like waist with chrimson straps crossing in the front. He put on my head the small tiara made of black silver with red rubies embedded into then had me wear matching earings and a necklace along with black opera gloves. I looked at myself in the mirror. A total stranger before me.

"I look-" I stuttered.

"Like a princes." Chris smiled.

He was in a suit of black and chrimson. Most of the clothes he wore to dances and galas were from the victorian era.

The moment I walked out and Saw Beat wearing a suit similar to Chris', he fell jaw dropped and speachless.

"Hey Beat, you think Taylor works for Cingular?" Asked Nikki.

"Uhm... I don't know, why?" He answered.

"She sure is raising your bar!" She, Spike, and Chris all laughed as he quickly covered himself with his coat.

"Nikki!" I scolded and hugged Beat. "That's not nice! Are you okay, Beat?"

"N-no..." He said with an embarassed and sorry expression.

"It's okay." I said, kissing his cheek. "I don't think any less of you. I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty."

"Then here! Have a closer look!" Nikki exclaimed whilst smashing his face into my slightly exposed chest.

I blushed and froze. Beat immidiately pulled away, his face the color of a ripe strawberry.

"Oh my gosh..." He stuttered.

"NIKKI!" I yelled. "That was so messed up!"

Nikki laughed. "I know, right?!"

"Okay kids," Chris began. "Enough chatter, let's get going." And we then left.

We arrived at our home kingdom's castle. When we got into the ball room, Spike headed for snacks, Chris went over and sweeped a couple of girls off thier feet, and Nikki headed straight for the drinks. Me and Beat were left alone.

"Would you like to dance?" Beat asked with a smile.

I nodded and he took my hand. We proceeded to the dancefloor. We bowed as the orchestra began a waltzing tune. He took my left hand with his and gently slid his other arm around my waist as I rested mine on his shoulder. We danced elegantly around the floor. We ignored the oggling eyes peering at the Princess and her escort who, for his looks could be taken as a prince.

The music became slow, and we became close.

"So this is where you used to live?" He asked quietly in my ear.

"When I was little. I usually spend summers here though." I explained.

"It's lovely." He commented.

"Can I show you my room?" I asked.

He nodded and we finished our dance. I took him into a room on the higher floor. My room here was far more elegant than my room back home. It was as big as ten of them! It had a king sized bed with black coverings and matching furniture. Half the room was walless for a balcony that had the perfect veiw of the full moon.

"Wow..." He was impressed.

"That's not my favorite part though." I said. I pointed to an ebony piano sitting near the balcony.

"You play?" He asked.

I nodded and sat there. I started playing the moonlight sonata. One of my favorite peices. Beat watched and observed. I played and played until I felt something on my shoulder and became startled. It turned out, it was only him.

"Sorry!" He said. "I just... Uhm..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you about the other night when I broght you home." He explained.

We sat on my bed next to eachother.

"What about it?" I asked.

"You kissed me..." He said.

"So? You've never been kissed before?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"Oh. That's sad. It wasn't even a real kiss."

"What's a real kiss?"

I blushed. "It's hard to explain it." I said.

"Is there an easy way?" He asked.

"... I can show you. If you like, that is."

He thought on it for a moment. "Hmm... Okay."

"Okay." I answered back.

We both leaned toword eachother. Our hearts racing. Are lips met and we kissed, but it was not simple like before. We parted a little and went back for another. It became passionate. Even if he had not kissed before, he picked up fast. He soon started wrapping his arms around me and gently stroking my back.

We fell, side by side. Still connected by our friendly experiment. Not knowing what might happen next.

* * *

Author's note:

Alright you guys. I hope my story's still interesting. This one was a little short and not as eventfull as the rest but more is coming soon. While I am already starting the next chapter, I'd like to ask that when reveiwing this one, I'd like to see predictions on what you think might happen next. It's not a test. I just like to hear what thoughts go through your mind.


	8. More than Friends

Chapter VIII

More than Friends

There we were. Stroking eachother passionately, tounges battling for dominance, body temperatures burning. We were in our own world together. No sooner had he gotten on top of me. I started to remove his coat as he slid off my skirt to reveal my underwear and stalkings. As our hips pressed together, I could feel his hard lust drive against mine. We both let out a moan.

"Taylor..." He began.

"Yes, Beat... It's okay." I assured.

He took off his shirt and went to kissing my neck. He kissed the expossed peaks of my breasts and then went back to kiss my lips. I undid his belt and slid off his trousers. We both became aware that we were in nothing but our skinnies. He was undoing my corset when something had knocked Beat off of me.

"COCK BLOCK!" I heard someone shout loudly.

I looked behind me to see a female wolf with white fur and blue eyes holding an archer's bow. She was wearing a uniform with the crest of our kingdom embeded into it, so it was obvious that she wasn't hostile... To me, anyways.

I Looked over to Beat who popped a plunger off of his face. "She... shot a toilet plunger at my face..."

"Heh. Good shot, huh?" She bragged.

I became angry. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I am Z. I'm a rouge warrior who is working under the command of the king. A.K.A Your dad. And he told me that my job was to watch over you tonight. Which is a polite way of saying, that I make sure YOU keep your legs closed and HE keeps it in his pants." She explained.

"So you shoot a toilet plunger at my face?!" Asked Beat.

"Yep."

"Are you insane?!" I yelled.

She smiled brightly. "Why, yes I am. Thank you for noticing."

"Ugh!" I groaned. Whoever this Z person is. She sure was getting on my nerves.

"So, other than crazy hot sex, do I need to inturrupt anything else?" She asked.

"NO!" Me and Beat said in unison.

"Yeesh... Why do people get so cranky when they can't have sex? If anything, I saved you from having a kid!"

"Who said we were going to do it?!" I snapped.

"I don't know... I mean, when he's on top of you with his tonge halfway down your throat and you two start taking eachothers' clothes off. I'm smart enough to figure out that you're straddling the hobby horse." She said.

I Blushed. "We... We're just friends!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure..." She said. "And I'm the tooth fairy."

Me and Beat both blushed.

"Well. I've got to go." She said as she walked to the door. "And by the way... You have a huge boner." And with that she left.

Beat quickly covered himself with a pillow and I sat there as red as ever.

_Did we really go that far? _I thought. It truly was a sad end to a good night. I don't know what would;ve happened if Z had not inturrupted. But I'm sure that I would have regretted nothing.

_Mabye we are more than friends. _I smiled.

"What's the smile for?" Asked Beat.

"Oh nothing, Beat. It's kind of late and the party's been over for quite some time. Perhaps we should rest."

He nodded and we went to bed. I was in his arms and happy to be, as he was.

"I love you." I sighed without thinking.

But he did not turn from me. He simply kissed the side of my face. "I... I love you to." He replied.

And we both fell asleep with big goofy smiles on our faces. Knowing that we were together. Not as friends anymore. We weren't sure what to call it. But we were happy, whatever it was.

* * *

Author's note.

Sorry for the short chapter guys. I've been so busy lately. But I promise that It'll get better soon.


	9. Prove Me Wrong

WARNING: LEMON

* * *

Chapter 9

Prove Me Wrong

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling something grab a hold of my chest. I looked down and saw Beats hand groping my left breast. He gave a tight squeeze and I moaned a bit.

"B-Beat!"

All I got in response was a snore. The boy was asleep! And with the hot length poking me from behind, I could only imagine what he'd be dreaming of. I nudged him, causing him to slowly open his eyes.

"Mm?" He grumbled.

He saw our position and quickly jumped back.

"Ack! I'm so sorry, Taylor! I was dreaming about hugging marshmellows! I swear!"

I smirked and poked his nose. "Suuure you were." I giggled.

He blushed adorably and hid his hard member with a pillow. I kissed him comfortingly on the cheek.

"Do not be so embarassed Beat. After all, you weren't that way last night." I pointed out.

"Y-yeah... I guess you're right." He said.

"I'm always right." I teased. "In fact, I say you're too shy to ever get that close again."

With that, I felt his arms come around my waist and his hot lips take mine. We kissed passionately. His tounge prodded my lower lip, searching for entrance. I parted my lips and his tounge dove into my mouth and attacked mine. Our tounges danced and swirled around one another.

I felt my corset come undone and Beat's hands kneaded into my chest.

"Beat!" I moaned aloud.

He lowerd his head, planting kisses down my neck and to the erect nipple of my right breast. I shuddered as his mouth engulfed it. He started to suckle on it, and rubbed the other, making sure both breasts were getting attention. I moaned as I felt his tounge swirl around it. And then he started to nibble.

"Ah!" I let out another loud moan.

After he had his fill, he returned to kissing me. It was just as heated as before. What drove me to the point, was when I felt his hand slip into my underwear, his finger diving right into my core.

"Oh, Beat!" I practically screamed as he added a finger.

He started pumping in and out. It felt so good! My moaning encouraged him to go faster and harder.I became quickly dissapointed and irretated as he pulled them out. Following this, he took off my underwear and dove down to feast upon the wet sex. Never have I imagined such a pleasure! His tounge thrusted in and out of my entrance. I reached my limit and released. I let out another moan as he licked me clean.

We were both panting. Beat Brushed my hair away from my face.

"Taylor... Can I-?"

"Please Beat!" I begged.

He removed his boxers and fully revealed himself to me. I bit my lip, trying not to moan at his incredible size. Beat positioned himself over me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I answered.

He slid himself into me. It hurt, but not too bad. At least, not until he was in fully. I felt him break the skin.

"Ah!" I cried out.

He kissed my temple, bringing me out of my pain. I gave him a nod and he then started to thrust. The first few times hurt, but it was soon replaced by pleasure. As he was sure of this, he picked up pace.

"Harder, Beat!" I begged.

He obloged, driving into me hard. I met his thusts, ensuring the sound ouf our colliding skin could be heard.

"I think... I'm close!" I cried out between my moans of pleasure.

"M-Me to!" Beat panted.

We went at it as hard and fast as we could go. I was the first to cum. And then Beat. Our juices felt warm. And we both felt satisfied. Beat collapsed beside me and brang me close into his arms. I rested my head on his chest. The smell of our sinfull deed filled the room. It was intoxicating. I felt Beat laugh.

"What?!" I asked, half dead of exaughstion.

"Proved you wrong, didn't I?" He chuckled.

We both shared a laugh and one more sweet kiss before falling back asleep in eachothers' arms. Covered in eachothers sweat, and not caring what anyone would ever say about it.


End file.
